They Eat the Father
by Lk
Summary: Elrond is having to come to terms with becoming a father and Erestor and Glorfindel are not helping
1. Of Praying Mantis and Useless Advisors

**Quick Author's Note: **This particular venture is about the mighty Elf-Lord Elrond having problems accepting fatherhood and the events surrounding the birth of the twins. Erestor, Glorfindel, and (of course) Celebrian play major roles in this piece. Just for your information, I am using the idea that Rivendell's Glorfindel and Gondolin's Glorfindel are one and the same. It makes things interesting later on. 

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are appreciated but Flames are not as they not only waste my time but also yours. Thanks!**

Standard Disclaimer – All characters, locations and whatever belong to the master, Tolkien.

Italics indicate thoughts Prologue 

** The Dream to End All Dreams**

            Elrond Peredhil turned to his beautiful wife, Celebrian. But as he turned in bed to look at her, his gaze met that of a giant praying mantis – a hungry, giant praying mantis. As he tried to leave the bed, the scissor-like claws encircled his waist pulling him back down to the other two praying mantises at the foot of the bed.

            "NO! They eat the father!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Erestor, still in nightshirt, stood in the hallway with sword drawn. Something evil had befallen his lord and he would find out what. Glorfindel, just as Erestor in nightshirt, his sword drawn as well, motioned to Erestor to slowly proceed to their lord's chambers. Valar help the intruder who dared to attack Imladris' lord with these two elven lords on hand. 

            Erestor slowly pulled open the door of Elrond's bedchambers, while Glorfindel slowly crept in – ready to attack the beast, which had entered their lord's chambers. But the sight that met Erestor and Glorfindel was not what they expected.

            On the bed, Elrond was in the last stages of a panic attack with a very pregnant Celebrian saying something about children not eating their fathers. The two advisors stared at this sight for several moments while they digested what was happening. Elrond, Lord of Imladris, mighty of both men and elves, herald of the King Gil-Galad, was having a panic attack about – the birth of this child?

They Eat the Father 

**Chapter One**

**Of Praying Mantis and Useless Advisors**

            Elrond had not moved from this room for two days. He stared into empty space – just staring. 

            "M'Lord, you should eat something … most elves eat everyday and become somewhat hungry if they don't eat. And with you being half-elven, the effects should be worse."

            Something snapped in Elrond. "Oh what do you know?" Elrond hissed as he shifted his chair away from Erestor.

            The Chief Advisor stared at his lord. Elrond had not come out of his library for two days – ever since "The Dream" he had not moved. For Elrond had considered this dream to be an omen. There was something about the dream that had bothered him greatly. For instead of one praying mantis, he had seen two in his dream. Two demons waiting to claw him apart.

            The library door creaked open, which revealed the golden- haired Glorfindel. He had entered the vast library with a book in hand. Erestor turned to look at his fellow advisor with little interest. Elrond remained impassive, as he had been for the past two days.

            Unlike Erestor who had a well of reserved patience, Glorfindel had little. He preferred action and he was about to take some drastic action so that Elrond may get some much needed rest.

            Leaning down to Erestor, Glorfindel asked, "Have you talked him into it yet? Is he going to get some rest without our help?"

            Erestor shook his head slowly and responded sadly, "No. The only response I've gotten is him hissing and moving away from me."

            Elrond narrowed his eyes. His advisors were talking about him but he paid them no mind. The Dream still perplexed him. He would find out why there had been two praying mantises before this day's end. Elrond's scowl deepened. _Of all the creatures, why did it have to be a praying mantis?_

            "Can we just do it my way?" Glorfindel asked Erestor. His eyes pleading with him to allow the freedom to do as he wished.

            Erestor smiled back at the childlike Elf – Lord, "Let me try once more and if he does not comply you can do what you want."

            Glorfindel nodded. Of course he wished that Erestor could talk Elrond out of his current state but he also wanted to have some fun. Glorfindel grabbed the book he held tighter in his hands – waiting for Erestor to fail at his diplomacy and waiting for his fun to begin.

            Erestor arose from his chair and strode over to his lord. He kneeled before Elrond, looked him in the eyes and said, "My friend, I would advise you to get yourself some food and much needed rest. Otherwise, Glorfindel and I may be forced to take action."

            Elrond did not answer. He still remained impassive – still contemplating his dream. Completely ignoring Erestor's attempts.

            Erestor sighed. He had failed to reach Elrond. He looked over to Glorfindel and nodded – giving Glorfindel full control of the situation. The golden haired elf strode across the room; book in hand. Swinging the book, he hit Elrond on the back of the head – the only means of forcing Elrond into a state of forced unconsciousness.

            Of course, Glorfindel did not count on the freakishly strong resiliency of Elrond.

            "What the hell was that for?!" Elrond screeched at his advisors. Erestor and Glorfindel stared at Elrond – any other person would have been rendered unconscious with such a blow. "You better have a good reason for hitting me with that book!"

            The advisors still stared. They did not have a good explanation other than the fact that Elrond needed sleep and that Glorfindel wanted to hit Elrond with the book. Elrond glared at them with a glare that could have frozen Orodruin.

            Erestor, once looking at Elrond, kept his gaze on the floor. Avoiding eye contact at all costs with the angry elven lord.

            Standing next to Erestor, Glorfindel fidgeted. He was in trouble – deep trouble. Hell, trouble didn't even come close to what they were in. Deciding that the silence only worsened the mood he started to smile.

            "My Lord, are you feeling better?" He asked with a grin. Beside him, Erestor groaned.

            Elrond's mood did not lighten – in fact the room became somewhat chilly. Elrond kept his freezing gaze upon them and pointed to the door. Wordlessly, the advisors bowed and shuffled out of the room – not wanting to face the wrath of Lord Elrond Peredhil of Imladris.

            As the two advisors walked down the corridor, Glorfindel stopped and turned to Erestor.

            Sensing that Glorfindel was wanting to speak with him, he stopped, "What Glorfindel?"

            "How mad do you think he is?"

            Erestor looked at Glorfindel as they both pondered the question. Elrond was more distracted than upset. "Glorfindel, I don't think we have anything to worry about. He has been in a frightful mood ever since his panic attack."

            Glorfindel smiled once again as if he had just heard the world's funniest joke, "So, if I were to go back and tell him that Celebrian just went into labor, do you think he would get mad?"

            "Glorfindel, why must you test your luck and torture him so?"

            "Just tell me what you think he would do."

            "If he were to do anything, he'd probably have another panic attack…"

            As Erestor and Glorfindel continued down the corridor a very stressed she – elf ran between the two. She continued to Elrond's library and knocked.

            "Enter," he called to her. As soon as he saw her, he regretted allowing her entrance.

            "M'Lord, the Lady Celebrian is in the House of Healing already in labor. The

mid-wives would like your assistance."

            Elrond said nothing but slowly stood from his corner and calmly walked to where the messenger stood. "How long has she been in labor?"

            "About an hour, my Lord. We sent Glorfindel to inform you but he never returned."

            "I see…. Thank you. I shall be there shortly." As soon as the messenger had left, Elrond walked to the window, looked outside and promptly passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus ends part one of Elrond's little dilemma. Here is a sneak peek at the next part of Elrond's first steps into fatherhood.

**They Eat the Father **

**Chapter Two**

**One Plus One Equals Two**

            Glorfindel's eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas as he saw two tiny elflings. TWO! "I call dibs on that one!"

            "There is no such things as dibs," Erestor hissed at Glorfindel. As Erestor was about to start into a rant about how the children did not belong to him, Elrond interrupted.

            "Very well Glorfindel."

            "WHAT?!"

And so ends the snippet of the next chapter of They Eat the Father. Review if you liked, have ideas, or just want to say something.


	2. One Plue One Equals Two

**For Disclaimers See Chapter One. It gets mundane putting it on everything posted. **

**Quick Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your reviews! They helped get this chapter out faster. Just so you know this chapter isn't as entertaining as the first – still has its part though. The next chapter will be much better – Guaranteed!

They Eat the Father 

**Chapter Two**

**One Plus One Equals Two**

            Elrond watched his beautiful wife struggling to give birth to their child. He whispered words of strength, comfort, and encouragement. He looked to the midwife who smiled at Elrond.

            "She's almost finished. One last push and it should be over," the kindly elf said.

            Elrond nodded and held Celebrian – readying her for the final push. As Celebrian used the last of her strength a cry filled the room – a new child's cry. The midwives cleaned the child and handed the squirming new born to Celebrian.

            She smiled at the bundle she held as she whispered to Elrond, "We have twin sons."      Elrond couldn't believe it. Twins? He leaned closer to his wife, wanting to look at his new sons.

            As Celebrian saw Elrond move closer, she whispered to the twins, "Well, what are you waiting for?" As she lifted the twins closer for Elrond to see, he held his finger for the young ones to touch and play with. But the sensation he felt was anything but pleasant. His finger felt as if tiny needles were pricking his skin. Elrond parted the tiny blanket, and saw two pairs of eyes gleaming at him. Scissor – like claws encircled his wrist, pulling him closer. Closer to the hungry, awaiting pincers.

            Elrond gave Celebrian a look that seemed to say 'how could you?' as the twin demons pulled their father closer. With a cry of frustration and desperation, Elrond thrust his hand, an attempt to free himself. He soon found that the twin terrors had a death lock on his wrist and would not wield.

            "NO! They eat the father!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "The bastard hit me!" Glorfindel wailed as he held his nose.

            Elrond, eyes opening, took in his surroundings. With no praying mantises in sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. The next sight he was greeted with made him wish he were still unconscious.

            Across the room Elrond saw Celebrian, surrounded by many midwives, still in the throes of labor. Next to her was Erestor who seemed to be in great pain as Celebrian had a vice – like grip on his hand. Erestor seemed to be giving a silent cry of pain as the vice tightened.

            "Don't sit here gawking, go to your wife, Elrond."

            Elrond turned his head to see a somewhat perturbed Glorfindel sitting next to him. His advisor sat there next to Elrond holding his nose, which seemed to be quite red and tender.

            "Elrond, go to Celebrian …. Relieve Erestor, I think she may have broken his hand," Glorfindel, somewhat nasally, told his lord.

            Still somewhat in a daze, Elrond stiffly walked over to where his wife refused to loosen her grip on the advisor.

            "M'Lady …. Would you please let go so that your husband may take my place" Erestor attempted to plead with Celebrian. Her response was that of bones cracking in his hand. Erestor grimaced. He was left with one alternative. _I'm sorry Lady. _Pulling back his lips and leaning forward, he bit Celebrian's hand; giving him the moment he needed to get free.

            With Erestor freed, Celebrian had nothing to hold. Her hand gripped the bedpost – and with all her strength she squeezed. A minute later, everyone in the room heard the bed start to creak and groan with misuse.

            Erestor, who had come to stand next to Glorfindel, looked to his hand and then to the bedpost. _That could have been my hand! _Erestor held his hand protectively and edged closer to the door –ready to escape if he was asked to "help" again.

            Elrond stood by his wife's side – still in his daze and silently praying to the Valar. _Please let it be a single elfling… Please. _The midwife's shout brought him out of his daze.

            "One more push Lady and your first will be born."  
            Celebrian closed her eyes and with all her might she pushed. Seconds later a cry filled the air. She sighed – it was over.

            "M'Lady push! There is another child!" Celebrian did as she was told and pushed. Silently cursing Elrond for what he had done to her. A second cry soon joined the first.

            Elrond, slowly, crept to where the midwives were cleaning the children. He was now the father of two elflings! Not praying mantises! He smiled a smile of relief.

            The two advisors, from their corner, stood in amazement. Twins! Elrond was the father of twins! Erestor couldn't help but snicker at Elrond. Their lord did not even want one and now here he was with two of them.

            Glorfindel's eyes sparkled like a child's at Christmas. Twins! "I get dibs on that one!"

            Erestor blinked at Glorfindel and hissed, "There is no such thing as dibs." As he was about to go on a full-blown speech on how the children didn't belong to him, Elrond interrupted.

            "Very well, Glorfindel"

            "What?!" Erestor turned to look at Elrond with an astonished look. "Surely you are not going to give the child to Glorfindel?"

            "No, but Glorfindel will get to name this one." Elrond smiled – even his advisors were getting excited.

            "Well if Glorfindel gets to name this one, I get to name the other."

            "No, Celebrian and I are naming this one Elladan." As Elrond finished, Celebrian gave a snide smirk.

            Erestor growled. His hand had been crushed by the mother and he didn't even get to name a child. "I break my hand over these children and I don't get to have anything to do with them?" _Of all the ingrate half – elven bastards …_

            Celebrian spoke up for the first time since the birth, "Oh, nonsense Erestor. You'll have plenty to do. You'll be a fine tutor."

            Erestor stood there dumbstruck. A tutor? Apparently Glorfindel had the same assessment as he did.

            "Erestor a tutor, my Lady?"

            Elrond turned to Glorfindel, "Yes, both you and Erestor will teach the twins. You can teach them about the more physical aspects of life such as swords and whatnot while Erestor will teach them history and writing."

            Glorfindel blanched as soon as Elrond mentioned history and writing, "So Erestor is teaching them useless things."

            Erestor looked appalled, "Those are not useless subjects!"        

            As the two continued their bickering, Elrond turned to Celebrian and smiled. Celebrian smiled back and whispered sweetly to her husband, "If you do that to me again, I'll rip your braids out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, as Celebrian laid asleep, Elrond Half – Elven dreamed. Not a dream of his sons, Elladan and newly named Elrohir, but of his dear sweet wife.

            As Elrond turned over to look at her, he was greeted with eight eyes staring straight at him. A giant black widow entangled him in its gangly legs. As the spider pulled him close, long legs playing with his braids, Elrond heard it whisper, "Goodnight my Beloved."

            "Ah! They eat their mates!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So ends the second chapter of They Eat the Father. Sorry it wasn't as entertaining as the first. The next chapter is much better and is in the works. As before thank you again for such positive reviews/comments. Please review if you liked, have suggestions, or just want to say something – go right ahead.*hint* Reviews help to motivate us to work faster *hint*

And now for the snippet of Chapter Three of They Eat the Father

They Eat the Father 

**Chapter Three**

**Which One's Which?!**

            Elrond stared at his giggling infants. "Okay, which one's which?" The advisors watched their lord butcher the twin elflings' names.

            "I believe that one is Elladan and this to be Elrohir," Erestor said, pointing.

            "It's the other way around, Erestor," Glorfindel chimed in.

            Elrond stared straight ahead at the giggling twins – a look of disbelief written on his face. He didn't know which one was which.


	3. Which One's Which!

  


First of all, let me thank all of the reviewers and readers who have read our little piece of Elrond torture. And now let me apologize. School caught up with both of us. High school for one and college for me. Yeah, eight page papers every other week will do that to you. So that would be the reason for the almost four month long hiatus. But don't worry we are back!

  


Second of all, we do have further chapters planned for this particular story and also one focusing on Thranduil or Elrond and Celebrian's wedding. So if you want one to be written before the other then let us know in a review or email.

  


**As always, thanks for reading. Review if you liked/have suggestions/or just want to drop us a line. Flames are not welcome as they not only waste our time but yours as well!**

  


**Standard Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the Master, Tolkien. **

  


**Without Further Ado,**

  


**Chapter Three: Which One's Which?!**

  


  


The gardens of Imladris were undisturbed in this peaceful night. The inhabitants of this peaceful valley had been in a serene dream. All of the inhabitants except for one that is.

A pair of green eyes darted around his darkened room. Looking and searching for the other pair of green eyes that were usually there to comfort him. His eyes widened in fright knowing that he could not locate the other pair of eyes. His eyes watered as a thought crossed his mind - _Did the other green eyed one disappear into the dark?_ Lips quivered as another disturbing thought crossed his mind - _Will I be next_?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~ A sobbing cry filled the night air of Imladris~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Another pair of green eyes snapped awake due to the screeching, wondering what could have befallen his kindred. Whatever had happened to the other green eyed one may happen to him next. This set of green eyes began to water as well. Soon a second wail erupted from Imladris that night - from the same room.

A candlelight flickered alive in the halls of Elrond and two distinct voices were heard.

"Get up Erestor," the one holding the candle said as he poked the dark haired advisor.

"No," came the muffled reply.

"You know you have to," the blonde one said.

"They're not even my kids," the cranky Erestor groaned as he threw the blankets back on.

"Well, they're not mine either."  
"Exactly why we should go back to sleep."

"Elrond and Celebrian don't know what they're doing. We may as well do it ourselves," Glorfindel tried to reason.

"No we shouldn't," the blankets replied.

"You're awake so you may as well get up."

"What is that horrid sound, Glorfindel?"

"That would be the twins - now get up."

There was no reply from the blankets. An odd growling was being admitted though. Something akin to a cow attempting to growl. Glorfindel stared at the lump he assumed was Erestor.

"Are you okay?" Glorfindel asked the growling one.

The lump started to move and after minutes of struggling, the dark haired advisor freed himself. After straightening his pajamas and walking out with dignity and grace - as only Erestor could in pajamas - he called back to Glorfindel, "Hurry up and move!" Soon the two were on their way to the twins' bedroom.

Just down the hallway, another set of voices could be heard.

"Elrond, the twins are crying."

"Mm-hmm, that's good."

Celebrian smacked Elrond upside the head and said, "Go take care of them. Erestor and Glorfindel are probably on their way."

Elrond turned on his side, "They take better care of them than we do."

Celebrian, by now, was getting a tad upset. It was true. The two advisors were more parental than she and her husband. "Elrond, just go!"

By now, Elrond was wide awake. "If anyone should be taking care of the children its you - it is the woman's role aft...."Elrond trailed off as he realized just who he was talking to. "Dear, sweet, beloved Celeb-"

"What did you just say?!" Celebrian's left eye began to twitch - not a good thing for Elrond. The last time he saw an eye twitch was when he told Celeborn that his daughter was pregnant. Needless to say that Glorfindel had to restrain a fuming Celeborn from an unconscious Elrond - definitely not a good sign.

"Please don't hurt me," Elrond managed to squeak.

  


Meanwhile, just down the hall, Erestor and Glorfindel had finally managed to subdue the twins. Glorfindel was able to lull the little ones back into slumber as he sang a song he remembered from his childhood. It was bittersweet for Glorfindel, as the song told the tale of the great eagles that would often visit Gondolin.

"You know, Erestor, I never realized how much I miss Gondolin," Glorfindel whispered. Trying to strike up a conversation with the other advisor.

"We all miss something, Glorfindel," replied Erestor softly. He knew how sensitive this topic was with Glorfindel. The dark haired advisor stood slowly, with both twins, and carefully laid them in the same crib. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat, Glor,"Erestor said as he stood in the middle of the room.

Glorfindel took one last look towards the crib and smiled. They were just too cute! He nodded and went to join Erestor for a midnight snack.

  


Morning came to Imladris. What a fine morning it was too! The birds were chirping merrily. The horses were rolling in the fields. The Lord and Lady of Imladris were enjoying morning tea with their sons.

"Elrond, could you pass me the honey?" Celebrian asked her husband sweetly.

Elrond handed her the honey and regarded her with suspicion. Not because his wife was being nice but rather she was acting abnormally sweet.

"Celebrian, love, is there anything you would like to discuss?" Elrond asked his wife. "Anything at all?"

"Not right now, sweetie," she replied with a smile, "Could you hand me Elladan?"

Elrond turned to pick up Elladan but then stopped. The twins were dressed identically. Two sets of green eyes regarded Elrond with curiosity. Elrond blinked back at them - he couldn't tell them apart!

"Elrond, stop making faces and please hand me Elladan," Celebrian again asked her husband.

He leaned closer to the twins, "Elladan," he whispered almost frantically. The twins just stared. "Elladan," Elrond whispered again. This time one of the infants giggled. Elrond heaved a sigh of relief and went to lift the giggling one when the other giggled as well. Elrond's eyes widened - which one was which?!

"Elrond Peredhel, don't you dare tell me that you don't know which one is which?!" Celebrian practically screeched.

The hair on Elrond's neck went rigid. The last time he heard this tone of voice was when he inadvertently insulted Glorfindel. That was not a particular event he wished to relive.

"N-N-No, my dear...." Elrond began but was stopped when Celebrian placed her finger on his lips.

"Elrond, I'll be waiting in the gardens for Elladan. If you don't bring me the right son, my father will hear of this." With that said, Celebrian left in a flurry of silver.

Elrond stared at his sons. He couldn't tell them apart. There were only two people in Imladris who could help him - one of which, Elrond knew, would sooner be shot with an arrow by Thranduil.

  


Erestor glared at the elf who sat across from him. Drumming his fingers on his desk, Erestor narrowed his eyes. This simple act made him seem wraith-like as he had heavy, dark circles under his eyes. Evidence of last night's lack of sleep.

"Let me get this straight," Erestor began, "I practically raised your children for the first three weeks of their life, and now you need more from me?!" Erestor's voice had risen to near screeching level at the end of his speech.

Elrond visibly winced. He knew exactly what he was asking of Erestor. He also knew that both of his advisors were being overworked. Elrond felt guilty and pathetic - after all, he couldn't even tel his sons apart, "Erestor, it would help me greatly if you would lend your aid to me."

Erestor raised his left eyebrow, inspecting the elf before him. This was Elrond, Lord of Imladris, sitting across from him, "As much as I would _love_ to help you," Erestor's sarcasm was in full force, "I have paper work to do. Besides, I think Lindir would be more than happy to help you."

"Erestor, you know as well as I do, that all Lindir would do is sing whilst I try to identify my sons!"

"I'm sorry but .... what are you doing?" Erestor questioned as Elrond got out of his chair and went to the ground, on both knees, in front of Erestor.

"I am begging, Erestor. Begging!" Elrond was near hysterics. He had to identify his sons or else he would be forced to answer to Celeborn, his own personal Hell.

  


Glorfindel yawned for what seemed the fiftieth time in the past twenty minutes. He sat perched in a tree in one of Imladris' lush pastures. He had retreated to his perch after returning from a patrol with a group of young elves.

The patrol had started out reasonably well. Glorfindel had been nodding off when one of the newer patrol members shot an arrow at him. Apparently the newbie had mistaken Glorfindel's snoring for an orc. Needless to say, everything went to hell after that.

The golden haired elf was about to take a nap when he spotted an elf walking towards his tree. Silently, Glorfindel prayed that the elf was just looking for his horse. However, he knew that prayer would not be answered when he recognized the elf. He sighed and jumped off his perch and walked a short distance to join Erestor.

"Obviously you're looking for me. So what is it you want, Erestor," Glorfindel asked. He was too tired to deal with Erestor's sarcasm and moodiness.

"Elrond needs our help. He's in the twins' room so let's just get this over with," Erestor replied with a yawn. He quickly tried to conceal it but Glorfindel had seen it.

"Someone tired?"

"Shut up."

  


Elrond paced around the crib. The twins watched this elf with curiosity. He had been doing this for the past forty-five minutes. Elladan giggled while Elrohir just followed the grown elf's movements with his eyes.

All activity in the room ceased as the two exhausted advisors walked in. While Erestor looked absolutely murderous, Glorfindel looked positively haggard. _After this, _Elrond though, _I am going to give them a much needed holiday. _

"All right, m'Lord, just find Elladan and we will tell you if you are correct," Glorfindel said. Erestor nodded.

Elrond stared at his giggling infant sons. He studied them intently. He was determined to do this.

Glorfindel cocked his head to the side as he heard Elrond mutter, "Okay, which one's which?" Glorfindel could only shake his head. 

The two advisors watched their lord butcher the names of the twins.

"I believe that one is Elladan and the other to be Elladan," Erestor said. Obviously the dark haired advisor had enough.

"It's the other way around, Erestor," Glorfindel replied with another yawn. The two advisors glanced and blinked at each other. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Elrond could not believe this. His advisors were too tired to accurately identify the twins. Elrond, Lord of Imladris, stared into space as Elladan and Elrohir started to giggle again - Almost as if they took pleasure in seeing Elrond suffer.

  


  


**Well, that's the end of Chapter Three. As always we leave you with a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

  


**Chapter Four Snippet**

  


Elrond smiled happily and deviously at his handiwork. As long as he wrote the names of the twins on their feet, there was no way he'd screw up again. It was perfect!

Beside Elrond, Glorfindel shook his head. He could have sworn that he heard Elrond snicker. _No good can come of this,_ he thought.

"Elrond, what happens if Celebrian finds out?"

Elrond snapped out of his reverie and glared at Glorfindel. This glare would have had halted an entire orc army.

He turned toward Glorfindel, "And why would Celebrian find out dear, trusted friend?"

Glorfindel had a feeling that if Elrond was going down, he was going with him.

  


  


**Well that's the snippet of the still unnamed Chapter Four. What is Glorfindel going to do - Elrond's getting desperate. Better yet, what is Celebrian going to do?**

  


  


**Well again thanks for reading, look forward to another update coming soon.**

  


**Review if you like, have comments, or just want something to say!**

  



End file.
